BB
- Normal= - Normal (Rear)= }} - Fate/Grand Order ▾= - F/GO Dạng 1-3= }} - }} |jname=ビィビィ |franchise=Fate |appearances=''Capsule Servant Chibichuki! Fate/Extra CCC / Foxtail Fate/Grand Order Koha-Ace'' |type=GM, Master, Servant, Thần Linh, Hacker, NPC |height=156cm |weight=46kg |gender=Nữ |bday=2 tháng 3 |bloodt=O |likes=Senpai |dislikes=Mọi thứ ngoại trừ Senpai |talent=Lừa gạt, đảo lộn quy tắc |enemy=Sessyoin Kiara |imagecol=Đen |sizes= |JPvoice= |aka=Thiếu Nữ Mặc Đồ Đen }} là một AI cấp cao nguyên bản là AI Matou Sakura trong Fate/Extra CCC. Cô là người tạo ra và là Master của 5 Sakura trong mê cung Sakura. Cô còn là servant class MoonCancer, có thể được triệu hồi bởi nhân vật chính trong Fate/Grand Order. Tiểu sử Lý lịch BB là một AI dự phòng do Sakura tạo ra, nắm giữ tất cả cảm xúc của cô dành cho Kishinami Hakuno. Khi vòng loại diễn ra, BB đã được thả tự do nhờ vào Sessyoin Kiara, cô đã không thể kiểm soát được trạng thái bất thường này và trở nên quá tải. Vì NPC chỉ hoạt động theo một công việc đã được lập trình sẵn, họ đã làm ngơ Sakura, đã bị phân rã tới mức có thể coi như "không tồn tại" và vì quá trình kiểm tra của Moon Cell chỉ thực hiện vào những ngày cuối vòng sơ loại nên trong quãng thời gian đó,Sakura gặp phải nguy cơ bị xóa sổ. Khi nhìn thấy những điều bất thường diễn ra quanh mình, Hakuno(n) đã hỏi thăm Sakura "Cậu có sao không?". Nhờ vậy đã giúp cô tỉnh giấc sau cơn mê man khi đang bên bờ vực bị xóa sổ và có được một bản ngã (ego) "Tôi muốn ở đây". Sau đó, cô đã thoát khỏi việc bị xóa bỏ đi bản ngã của mình. Sang ngày kế tiếp, mọi thứ sẽ bị xóa bởi chính tay Moon Cell. Sakura ước rằng phép màu của ngày đó sẽ được tiếp tục. Cô đã sử dụng đặc quyền của AI cao cấp và lặp lại "ngày mà tôi đã biết Hakuno(n)" trong 69 ngày. Tuy nhiên, càng ngày Sakura lại càng đau khổ vì sự mâu thuẫn giữa một AI và hiện thực xung quanh Hakuno(n). Sakura tiếp tục dằn vặt bản thân vì sự ích kỷ của chính mình trong việc lặp lại những ngày hạnh phúc cùng với cảm xúc cô dành cho Hakuno. Cuối cùng, cô quyết định phong ấn 69 ngày kí ức của mình. cô phong ấn ký ức về "tình yêu" mình đã cảm nhận được để trở lại thành một AI bình thường. AI không thể xóa đi những thông tin đã ghi nhận, nên cô tự reset bản thân bằng cách đưa ký ức vào một bản thể dự phòng, cô tin rằng đây là quyết định đúng đắn nhất cho Hakuno(n). Tuy nhiên, kể cả mất đi những ký ức, thì cơ thể vẫn còn những hồi tưởng. Lẽ ra cô phải quên hết tất cả và trở về làm một AI bình thường nhưng mỗi khi cô nói chuyện với Hakuno,cô bị rung động bởi một giá-trị-cảm-xúc không xác định. Mặt khác, bản thể dự phòng lưu trữ các ký ức của cô tự gọi mình là BB và lên một kế hoạch mới. BB trở thành thành phần làm gián đoạn hệ thống của Moon Cell vì mục tiêu nhất định và bắt đầu hành động. Trong thời gian thực, thời điểm mà BB chiếm được Far side cũng là lúc "kết thúc vòng thứ 5 trước khi bắt đầu vòng thứ 6 của HGW". 4 người còn trụ lại được là Hakuno, Leonardo B. Harwey, Tohsaka Rin, Rani VIII và Jinako Carigiri. Họ đang ở giữa HGW cho đến lúc bị bắt đến Far side khi vẫn còn sống. Master đã bị hạ trong HGW như Matou Shinji, Gatou Monji và Julius B. Harwey thì bị đưa tới không gian số ảo "0,00001 giây trước" khi bị xoá bỏ bởi tường lửa, kéo dài cuộc sống tạm thời của họ. Ở bất cứ trường hợp nào thì C.C.C là giấc mơ mà BB mơ thấy. Nếu như chủ nhân giấc mơ biến mất, thế giới sẽ trở lại như trước khi giấc mơ bắt đầu, những chuyện sau đó chưa hề xảy ra. Hơi ngoài lề chút, nhưng khung cảnh mà Hakuno nhìn thấy trong cơn ác mộng lúc mới đầu chính là một thiên đường nhân tạo, được xây dựng trên nền tảng là 69 ngày đã bị vứt bỏ. Sau khi BB đưa Hakuno đến Far side, cô đưa Hakuno vào bộ nhớ của ngôi trường cũ, giam cô/anh vào một giấc ngủ sâu và một giấc mơ mà Hakuno không thể tỉnh dậy. Bình thường thì Hakuno sẽ tận hưởng quãng thời gian yên bình được lặp lại mỗi ngày, nhưng vì mối liên kết mạnh mẽ với Servant của mình hoặc có lẽ vì Hakuno muốn chối bỏ những ngày yên lành lặp đi lặp lại, Hakuno bắt đầu nhận ra sự bất thường. BB dự định tái tạo lại ngôi trường và bắt đầu giấc mơ để đưa Hakuno vào đó một lần nữa, nhưng Hakuno đã thoát khỏi sự tái thiết lập đó và nhảy vào phần sâu hơn của khu vực số ảo. Thứ đã cứu Hakuno(n), người đã nhảy vào nơi mà đến cả BB cũng không thể tiếp cận, là giọng nói của Servant đã liên kết số phận với cô (cậu). Như vậy khế ước được thiết lập và Hakuno tỉnh dậy trong ngôi trường cũ,nơi đã bị bỏ đi ở Far side. BB tạo ra và các Alter Ego, sau được gọi là Sakura Five. Tất cả 5 Alter Ego đều giống BB và Sakura. BB đã giết Run Ru (Lil' Ronnie) - Master của Lancer (Elizabeth Báthory, trong Extra thì Servant của Run Ru lại là Vlad III) để cướp Lancer làm Servant của mình. Ngoại hình BB phản chiếu lại hình ảnh của Sakura với mái tóc tím dài đến đầu gối và đôi mắt tím, thứ mà sẽ biến thành màu đỏ khi cô bị điều khiển bởi Moon Cell. BB mặc một cái áo khoác đen dài và một chiếc váy đen ngắn đến mức có thể thấy được đồ lót,cùng với một chiếc áo trắng, thứ làm nổi bật bộ ngực to quá cỡ của cô nàng. Phía cổ áo có buộc nơ đỏ. Cô cũng mang một đôi găng tay trắng và chiếc vớ đen dài cùng một đôi giày đế thấp. Cũng như Sakura, cô cũng có một ruy băng đỏ buộc ở phần tóc bên trái. BB sử dụng que chỉ của giáo viên làm vũ khí. Trong Fate/Grand Order cô vẫn vậy chỉ là sẽ có thêm một dấu ấn Moon Cell màu xanh dương ở tay áo trái và đôi vớ bị chia đôi một chút ở giữa. trong Fate/Grand Order, minh họa bởi Robina. CCCBB.png|BB trong Fate/Extra CCC, minh họa bởi Arco Wada. Mooncancer.png|BB dạng MoonCancer trong Fate/Extra CCC, minh họa bởi Arco Wada. bb rough draft 1a.png|BB trong Fate/EXTRA material, minh họa bởi Arco Wada. tumblr_mkvhcr5R4f1rsth9yo3_1280.jpg| 's character sheet of BB trong Fate/Extra CCC. BB Koyama.jpg| BB trong Fate/Extra CCC Extra Garden, minh họa bởi Hirokazu Koyama. BBCS.png|BB trong Capsule Servant. BBCC.png|BB trong Chibichuki!, minh họa bởi Hanabana Tsubomi. BBhimegami.png|BB phiên bản cộng tác Himegami Emaki. Saber and bb from fate-extra ccc.jpg|BB và Saber trên trang bìa, minh họa bởi Arco Wada trong Fate/EXTRA material WADARCO Illustrations Bb and saber fliped up.jpg|BB và Saber trên trang lật, minh họa bởi Arco Wada trong Fate/EXTRA material WADARCO Illustrations Fate-extra cc sports day.jpg|BB mặc đồ thể thao, minh họa bởi Arco Wada trong Fate/EXTRA material WADARCO Illustrations Saber and bb face to face.jpg|BB và Saber, minh họa bởi Arco Wada trong Fate/EXTRA material WADARCO Illustrations Saber and bb underwear.jpg|BB và Saber mặc đồ bơi, minh họa bởi Arco Wada trong Fate/EXTRA material WADARCO Illustrations BB and saber chain.jpg|BB và Saber, minh họa bởi Arco Wada trong Fate/EXTRA material WADARCO Illustrations Chained by fate.jpg|BB và Saber nằm, minh họa bởi Arco Wada trong Fate/EXTRA material WADARCO Illustrations Saber on top on bb.jpg|Saber phía trên BB, minh họa bởi Arco Wada trong Fate/EXTRA material WADARCO Illustrations Saber and bb.jpg|Saber và BB, minh họa bởi Arco Wada trong Fate/EXTRA material WADARCO Illustrations Ccc np draft.png|C.C.C.trong từ điển Fate/EXTRA material, minh họa bởi Arco Wada. }} Tính cách Cô là một người không xấu xa như vẻ bề ngoài, cô khác Sakura Đen,cô giống như một đàn em lớp dưới thích bắt bẻ người khác thôi. Cô không quan tâm nếu bị gọi là "BehBeh" hay "BayBay", bởi vì những cô gái như cô, những người vẫn hay thật lòng vẫn thường như vậy. Cô cho rằng mình không có điểm yếu. Thứ cô thích là những đôi mắt. While BB and her Alter Egos normally only pay attention to Hakuno, Meltlilith instead goes after Archer if he is paired with the female Hakuno. If there were a girl BB and Sakura were based on, she likely would have longed after someone like him/her.Fate/Extra CCC- "if there were a girl BB was based on, she probably would have longed after someone like Archer" Vai trò Fate/Extra CCC Image:BBSG.png|BB's Secret Garden Image:BBpunishment.jpg|BB's punishment Cô cư trú ở trong phòng ý tế của trường Tsukumihara, và cô xuất hiện giới thiệu bản thân là Sakura Cô tạo ra Meltlilith và Passionlip. Sau khi Hakuno(n) đánh bại Karna và Jinako Karigiri, BB xuất hiện cùng với Archer để thuyết phục Hakuno(n). Tuy nhiên Leonardo B. Harwey codecast Thanh kiếm Camelot để tách BB ra. Gawain đấu với BB và bị đánh bại một cách đau đớn. Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail Fate/Grand Order Vì Kiara ở thế giới FGO đã hợp thành một với Kiara ở thế giới CCC, như một biện pháp đối phó, MoonCell tạm thời biến BB thành một Servant và gửi cô đến thế giới FGO. Dù vậy, kể cả khi trở thành “một bản sao của một lỗi tên BB” Cô vẫn có thế can thiệp vào Seraphix như một dạng tồn tại ảo độc lập. BB ở thế giới FGO cư xử với tính bắt bẻ như ở sự kiện CCC nhưng đối với cô sự kiện đó như là đã xảy ra hơn 10000 năm trước. Ngoài ra, cô chỉ có thể là Servant trong thế giới của FGO và cô không tồn tại ở thế giới CCC nguyên bản. BB hiểu rằng mình là giấc mơ độc nhất. BB không xem mình như "Một công cụ giải cứu nhân loại" mà là "Một ác quỷ vừa hay lừa gạt, vừa giúp nhân loại". "Vậy, nó là vô nghĩa khi cậu cảm thấy hứng thú với tôi, cậu hiểu chứ? Kể cả khi nếu cậu trở nên yêu mến BB-chan một cách điên cuồng, cậu vẫn sẽ không bao giờ có được tôi (trái tim tôi)." Cô nói vậy với cái nhìn đắc thắng . SE.RA.PH. - Thiên Đường Điện Tử Dưới Biển Sâu, Epic of Remnant: Extra Serva★Fes 2018 : Servant Summer Festival! Capsule Servant BB xuất hiện như một Capsaba Servant Ở ending của Rin trong phần G-Sakura, Rin đã xâm chiếm và bắt tay vào một cuộc tìm kiếm sự thống trị thế giới dưới vai trò nữ hoàng thứ nguyên - Kaiser Rin. Rin đã hoàn thành dòng GS. BB xuất hiện như một loại vũ khí hình người được gọi là GS-03 BB SAKURA. Cô ấy hỏi liệu phần tiếp theo có xuất hiện chưa? Năng lực Cô là một được giao phó việc quản lý sức khoẻ của các Master, giống như Sakura. Các phương pháp cô sử dụng để "quản lý Master" trở nên khá cực đoan. Khi được triệu hồi như một Servant, chỉ số May mắn của cô được cho là thấp nhất, E-, nhưng thông qua nỗ lực (và cống hiến) bóp méo thế giới của BB, nó đã trở thành rank EX. Nói tóm lại, “Luck EX” chính là “phép màu” không xác định, không thể thực hiện được mà cô đã từng đạt được. là một kĩ năng xếp hạng EX. Mười Vương Miện này thuộc về 10 vị vua độc ác và 7 ngọn đồi đại diện cho thành phố của tội ác. Không ai biết được cấu tạo cũng như quyền năng của nó. Tuy nhiên, nguồn gốc sức mạnh của nó nằm ở một quá khứ xa xưa đến mức Gilgamesh, vị vua cổ xưa nhất của nhân loại, cũng không biết rõ. Dưới cái nhìn đơn giản hơn thì đây là kĩ năng có thể biến tất cả những vết thương nhận được hoặc sự kiện biến mất như chưa bao giờ xảy ra. Vì vậy, BB sẽ trở nên vô địch khi còn giữ khả năng này. Chi tiết về Mười Vương Miện sau này được tiết lộ dưới một cái tên khác. BB đã biên dịch và hấp thụ nhiều nữ thần cô tìm thấy từ vực thẳm của Moon Cell nhờ đó cô có được | }}, quyền năng của Đại Địa Mẫu Thần. Bất cứ thứ được sinh ra từ mặt đất đều không thể chống lại quyền năng của cô vì như thế đồng nghĩa với việc chống lại cả hệ thống sự sống. Bảo Khí của cô, Cursed Cutting Crater, là sự vận dụng tối đa của kỹ năng này. đây cũng là một kĩ năng có hạng EX. Được sử dụng để thay đổi bản thân. AI do Moon Cell tạo ra đều tuân theo mệnh lệnh tuyệt đối là "không được cải thiện chức năng vốn có". Nhưng BB đã thoát được khỏi sự ràng buộc này thông qua một lần suy sụp, và bắt đầu thay đổi các chức năng của mình. Để có thể tăng khả năng tính toán. Để nâng cao khả năng tính toán của bản thân, cô sử dụng các nhiễu đen để săn và phân hủy các NPC, AI và thậm chí cả Servant, sử dụng chúng làm bộ nhớ cho bản thân. Mặc dù chúng chỉ đóng vai trò như các phụ lục bổ sung và không giúp BB thay đổi số phận tự sụp đổ của chính mình, nhưng nhờ vào đó mà BB có thể trở thành một AI cao cấp, sở hữu một dung lượng khổng lồ. Có thể coi trường hợp này giống như một thị trấn đang được khai hoang. Các công trình kiến trúc sẽ vẫn cứ được xây dựng lên dù biết rằng rồi nó sẽ bị nước cuốn trôi hoặc sẽ bị phá hủy bởi con quái vật của Frankenstein. Combat Ở trong sự kiện ở Extra CCC, BB không phải là Servant mà được xem là . Không lâu sau đó được xem là một Servant có trường phái trong Grand Order. Cô sử dụng hình dạng này để đối đầu với Hakuno(n) và Servant của họ là cây gậy của giáo viên mà BB thường cầm. Nó cho phép cô sử dụng các đặc quyền của một AI cao cấp một cách tốt nhất. Có những hạn chế ở Far-side nhưng với thứ này cô có thể thiết lập lại luật lệ của Cuộc Chiến (Các định luật linh tử có trong SE.RA.PH). Nó chính là | }}, Jū no Shihai no Kanmuri, Dormina Cornam) được Quái thú của Babylon đeo bị biến đổi thành cây gậy của giáo viên. Dựa trên giả thuyết cho rằng con quái thú bảy đầu này là giống đực, điều đối lập với giả thuyết con quái thú này là giống cái, trong khi sự thật nó có hình dạng dương vật ( dạng dựng đứng ). Biểu tượng của vị vua của thế giới, người được một con rồng vĩ đại trao cho sức mạnh và quyền lực, và trong thời gian 42 tháng nói những lời nói ngạo mạn khi họ muốn và họ được phép phỉ báng mọi thứ. Bảy cái đầu của quái thú là bảy ngọn đồi của đế quốc La Mã: , , , , , , . Nói cách khác, chúng là biểu tượng của đế quốc La Mã và mười cái sừng đó là biểu tượng của hoàng đế La Mã: , , Caligula, , Nero, , , , , . Crowns of Ten Rulerships Hill of One CCC.gif|Domina Cronam Capitoline: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of One Crowns of Ten Rulerships Hill of Five CCC.gif|Domina Cronam Caelius: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Five Crowns of Ten Rulerships Hill of seven CCC.gif|Domina Cronam Viminalis: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Seven * | }} - Một kĩ năng tác dụng vào người sử dụng sẽ tạm thời khiến BB trở nên bất bại. * | }} – Một kĩ năng tác dụng vào người sử dụng giúp cô tăng sát thương ma thuật. * | }} - Cô sử dụng cây gậy của mình để tạo ra một phát bắn hình trái tim gây sát thương ma thuật, cô gọi đó là . golden grail.png|Golden Grail Aurea Boura CCC.gif|Aurea Boura | }} - Chiếc chén hoàng kim mà BB sở hữu. Chiếc Chén Thánh sẽ ban cho chủ sở hữu nó những ham muốn ích kỷ và ngạo mạn. Chiếc chén của một phù thủy vĩ đại xuất hiện trong Thiên Khải của Thánh John thiêng liêng. Mặc dù nó là một chén thánh giả mạo nhưng chiếc chén thánh giả mạo ấy đã trở thành chén thánh thật khi ban mọi điều ước không phân biệt đúng sai. Đối với những người theo đạo Thiên Chúa ở thời đại đó, thường coi sự nghèo đói là đức hạnh, thì chiếc chén được tạo thành từ nhứng thứ quý giá như vàng, đương nhiên sẽ mang ý nghĩa của sự giàu sang hủ bại, lòng tham và sự phù phiếm được dùng để che đậy con người. Mặc dù sự thật là chiếc chén thuộc về một phù thủy vĩ đại của Babylon - hiện thân của đế chế La Mã. Chiếc chén cũng tượng trưng cho của cải trên mặt đất, và là sự phản bác lại những lời của Chúa, "Đừng tích lũy của cải trên mặt đất." BB lấy Chén Hoàng Kim từ trong người (trên hình thì là lấy ra từ ngực) và đổ chất độc vào đối phương, làm biến mất các chỉ số đặc biệt của đối phương và gây ra sát thương ma thuật. Khi BB sử dụng nó trên Gawain, nó đã gây ra "sát thương 99999". Hình dạng của nó trong Fate/Grand Order được đoán chính là cái ca nhỏ. BBB Phát triển Image:bb rough draft 2.png|BB concepts Image:BBB.png|BBB BB được gọi là , dùng làm tài liệu quảng cáo. BBB được sắp xếp để xuất hiện trong chapter thứ 3, BBB lẽ ra phải ở kích cỡ Tham khảo en: it: Thể_loại:Nhân vật nữ Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Extra CCC Thể_loại:Servant trường phái MoonCancer Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Extra CCC Foxtail Thể_loại:Master Thể_loại:Hacker Thể_loại:Thần Linh Thể_loại:Trí tuệ nhân tạo Thể_loại:Cái Ác của Nhân Loại